Rose Psychic
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Rose Psychic: 1900 - 1916 Kidnapped on the day of her birth by the Cult of the Cold Flame, Rose was clueless as to her origin, never knowing her true parents or even her true last name. Rose did not even know anything was strange about her life, being raised in blissful ignorance by her abductors in a massive compound secluded from the outside world. Rose was not the only child in this compound. There were other children, all the same age as Rose, and all given names to identify their mystical birthrights. As the only psychic among the children, Rose was given the last name "Psychic". The dark truth behind the cult's intentions was kept from the children as they were actually meant to be sacrificed as teens under specific moonless nights as part of an entropic summoning ritual. Fortunately for Rose and most of the children in their compound, as a teenager Rose's psychic abilities developed quickly and she was able to sense the upcoming danger and convinced a boy who had a soft spot for her to aid her in an escape plan. Rose Psychic: 1916 - 1938 Rose and the boy, Richard Occult, were successful in their escape, along with others like the creepy boy Anton and the lycanthrope Tony. Most of the escapees ended up going their own path. Some lived, most were found by the Cult of the Cold Flame and promptly disappeared. When their numbers had whittled down to four, the kindness of the Phantom Stranger offered the teens shelter in Central City in another secluded compound hidden from the mundane world... but unlike the last one, this one was meant as a place of enlightenment and safety, a presence that Rose could sense immediately with her psychic senses. For the duration of their teenage years and into their adulthood, Rose and her peers studied with the residents of this 'Citadel', the so-called Gentlemen of Gehenna and their elite Sentinels of Magic to unlock the true potential of their gifts. When it was felt they were ready, the four Cult survivors were tested for admittance into the Citadel's order. Only Rose and Richard passed the challenge put before them and so became Sentinels of Magic and a Gentlewoman/Gentleman of Gehenna, respectively. Rose Psychic: 1938 - 2009 After thirteen years of combating evil threats and investigating strange mysteries, Richard and Rose were married in a magical wedding ritual which bound their lifeforce together. Following this, the Stranger asked the couple if they would take on his burden of leading the Sentinels of Magic so that he might once again explore the cosmos. The two agreed to do so. The two found a compromise with Richard handling the strategic operations and Rose managing the day-to-day operations. Rose Psychic: 2009 - Present The routine which Richard and Rose had settled into for seventy years was shaken up when the Stranger returned to the Citadel to declare he had found the new Merlin, a young boy who was destined to be a central figure in the conflict between the Lords of Order and the Lords of Chaos, a boy who would alter the very nature of magic in the next age. It was important that the Merlin be kept safe and trained properly.Network Files: Rose Psychic Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Though not a Homo Magi, Rose is quite capable of performing magic by converting her psychic energy into magical essence or by drawing on Richard's magical reserves through their Life-Sharing Pact. However, even though she is quite skilled in magic, Rose is simply not as powerful a mage as her husband or other trained Homo Magi. * (Submitted by Oracle) After admitting Zatanna into the Sentinels of Magic and giving her access to the Citadel by way of Shadowcrest's Door of Destination, Rose has been seen in Gotham with recurring frequency. It is not odd to hear of Rose and Zee sharing a lunch or spa day together. When Zee started Mystik U, Rose offered her the use of the Citadel's facilities. Threat Assessment Resources * Psychic Metahuman Physiology ** Astral Projection ** Clairvoyance ** Psychometry ** Telekinesis ** Telepathy * Master Hypnotist * Expert Investigator * Immortality (via Life-Sharing Pact) * Occult Training ** Alchemy ** Sorcery * Occult Library * Occult Relic Collection * Occult Tools Weaknesses * Life-Sharing Pact * Migraines Trivia and Notes Trivia * Some of Rose's other known associates include John Constantine, Sebastian Faust, Willoughby Kipling, Ambrose Bierce, Arabelle Crane, Jack Carter, and her former pupil Loretta Grant. * She's Rebecca Carstairs' mentor. Notes * Their magical bond is a nod to Books of Magic where after Dr Occult died they started sharing the same body and acting as feminine and masculine parts of the soul. Links and References * Appearances of Rose Psychic * Character Gallery: Rose Psychic Category:Characters Category:Mystik U Members Category:Immortality Category:Sentinels of Magic Members Category:Metahuman Category:Magic Category:Occultism Category:Investigation Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Married Characters Category:No Dual Identity Category:Cult of the Cold Flame Members Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Centralian Category:Detectives Category:Female Characters Category:Astral Projection Category:Clairvoyance Category:Psychometry Category:Gentlemen of Gehenna